Just The Way You Are
by MiiChele
Summary: Rukia descobre uma maneira de ser notada por Ichigo, mas será que ele vai conseguir lidar com os sentimentos que isso irá trazer?


Shipper: Ichigo & Rukia

Sumário: Rukia descobre uma maneira de ser notada por Ichigo, mas será que ele vai conseguir lidar com os sentimentos que isso irá trazer?

A música Just the Way You Are é do Barry White e Bleach é do Tite Kubo-sensei. ^^

Dedicada ao meu noivo Jorge André, betada pela minha mais que amiga Nanda! ^_^

* * *

><p>Rukia se aprontou o mais rápido que pôde. Estava atrasada.<p>

Mordia um prendedor de cor laranja enquanto com as mãos livres trançava o cabelo.

Ela notou como as meninas se aprontavam, todas animadas.

Rukia não tinha idéia do que significava aula de Educação Física. Devia ser algo relacionado a uma aula de maquiagem, porque todas elas pareciam concentradas ao máximo em passar o blush bem espalhado pelas maçãs do rosto, esconder as espinhas da idade, delinear os olhos com o rímel e enrubescer os lábios com o batom mais forte que tinham. Elas dobravam as pernas da bermuda do uniforme especial para aquela aula e muitas usavam a blusa em um tamanho menor que o necessário, tentando dar ênfase ao tamanho dos seios.

Rukia observava confusa àquilo. Ela foi a última a se arrumar, havia chegado um pouco atrasada. Entre a aula anterior e a ida da turma ao vestiário para se preparar para a próxima aula, tinha ido com Ichigo a caça de um hollow que seu aparelho havia detectado bem no meio de uma prova.

Ela prendia o cabelo em duas trancinhas baixas quando se lembrou da briga que tiveram quando voltavam para a aula.

- Disse que não precisava vir comigo! - ela retrucou irritada. – A professora não vai deixar você fazer outra prova agora.

- Ah, e eu ia deixar você ir sozinha atrás do hollow? Pra quê? Pra depois ficar me pedindo ajuda? – zombeteiro ele perguntou.

Rukia se irritou. Ichigo tinha a capacidade descomunal de irritá-la.

- Só não queria que perdesse a prova, idiota! - rebateu a baixinha. – Além de um burro, vai ficar reprovado!

- Ah, você está preocupada com a aula? Faz muito tempo que eu não sei o que tem uma vida normal, sabe, porque eu tenho que ficar o tempo todo por ai matando hollows com você. Então se está se e preocupando com isso, fique tranquila, Rukia. - e com descaso, ele seguiu em frente.

Rukia viu Ichigo sair de perto. Ela se esquecera de continuar a caminhar. Ficou ali um tempo até que o garoto saiu do seu campo de visão. Sentiu-se culpada.

E pior de tudo, então era como achava.

Era tão ingênua. Ela achava que com o tempo e a convivência, a intimidade que ganharam em tão pouco e agora se fortalecia cada vez mais, chegou a ter uma pequena esperança de que algo entre eles poderia vir a acontecer. Seu peito doeu de leve, mas de uma maneira incômoda. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes. Não teve vontade de voltar a aula, mas não faria nada que fosse suspeito a sua vida perfeita de estudante no mundo dos vivos.

Ela sentiu a mesma angústia em seu peito quando pensou na conversa que tiveram antes.

Parecia que Ichigo realmente sentia falta de uma vida normal. Será que não era muito egoísta da sua parte ficar chateada pela reclamação dele? Suspirou antes de terminar de prender os cabelos e, cabisbaixa, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

- Kuchiki-san?

Era Orihime.

- Inoue? - ela piscou, surpresa.

- Aqui. Use a minha. - e estendeu a ela um pequeno estojo.

Rukia abriu a caixinha preta e então viu as coloridas pastas divididas em quadros, alguns pincéis usados e na outra aba um espelho.

- Mas... - Rukia ficou confusa.

- Você não sabe se maquiar? - Inoue sorriu, pegando de volta das mãos de Rukia que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas... não precisa. - ela tentou desconversar.

- Venha. - Inoue a interrompeu, colocando o estojo sobre seu colo. - Qual dessas cores é sua favorita?

Rukia passou por um tempo a observar as pastinhas. As cores vividas lhe atraiam mais. Apontou para um amarelo clarinho.

- Ah, Kuchiki-san. Esse é tão sem graça. - disse Inoue. - deixe comigo.

E logo estava Inoue pincelando o rosto de Rukia. Passou uma base cor-de-pele e um blush rosado que lhe deu mais cor a pele tão pálida. Passou uma sombra de tom acobreado em suas pálpebras e delineou cílios e sobrancelha. Mais uma base e um brilho vinho nos lábios.

- Veja!

E a ruiva mostrou o espelho a Rukia que dificilmente se reconheceu. Estava tão linda. Tão mais adulta. Ela mesma se surpreendeu. Piscou os olhos azuis.

- Gostou? - e surpreendendo Rukia, Inoue tratou de dobrar a barra dos shorts do uniforme da morena, deixando as coxas mais amostra.

- Ah... muito, Inoue. – e corou ao ver as pernas tão amostra. - Mas... posso perguntar por que fazem isso?

- Ué, Kuchiki-san, fazemos isso para os meninos repararem na gente. – explicou Inoue parecendo muito entendida do assunto. - Vai dizer que você não quer arranjar um namorado? - a ruiva parou. - Ou você já tem?

Rukia se engasgou, envergonhada. Se o rosto já estava avermelhado, agora ardia.

Será que era verdade? Será que Ichigo repararia nela se começasse a se arrumar daquela maneira? Deu um leve sorriso. Quem sabe...

- Vamos. Já estamos atrasadas.

Inoue saiu puxando a amiga, deixando o pequeno estojo sobre o banco do vestiário.

As duas logo chegaram à quadra. Lá já estava toda a turma, dividida entre os rapazes e as garotas. Assim que ela chegou junto de Inoue e a menina saiu feito louca atrás das amigas para correr, ela viu Ichigo. O rapaz também estava vestido com o uniforme, mas não havia ainda reparado nela.

- Kuchiki-san, como está linda! – Keigo exclamou.

Ele AINDA não havia reparado. Virou-se de forma descomprometida para ver Rukia, achava que era mais um dos mesmos comentários de sempre de Keigo. Foi quando viu.

Rukia estava linda. Exuberante.

A pele corada pelo blush, os lábios brilhantes com um carmim sedutor. Os olhos azuis realçados pela maquiagem escura que os envolviam.

- Olhem só, a Kuchiki-san está toda arrumada, que lindinha! - Keigo avistou dando seus ataques.

Ichigo tentou dar de ombros, mas não hesitou em olhar a garota novamente.

Que linda estava. Ele engoliu seco. Além do corpo muito bonito que exibia, ela tinha o rosto maquiado e os cabelos arrumados... Conteve a excitação.

Foi quando viu todos os rapazes da turma e até outros estudantes que estavam do lado de fora da quadra passando notarem a garota. Alguns a cantavam, gritando tanto para a ruiva quanto para ela.

- E olhem só como ela é pequenininha... - suspirava o jovem. - Ai, que pensamentos nojentos estão na minha mente, como sou horrível! - lamentou de maneira falsa, levando um soco de Ichigo em seguida.

- Respeito, Keigo. - ralhou Ichigo.

- Hmmm... Vai dizer que não acha ela uma gracinha, hein? - piscou.

- Posso até achar, mas respeite a Rukia. - avisou, antes de se afastar.

Keigo ficou confuso. Viu Ichigo andando na direção das meninas. Ver Rukia daquela forma o havia deixado tenso, mas ficara irritado ao ver como ela mexia com a cabeça dos rapazes. Ela ria conversando com Tatsuki quando ele se aproximou.

- Rukia! - chamou.

Ela ergueu os olhos encarando o rapaz.

- Que foi, Ichigo? - perguntou estranhando a situação.

Distraída, Rukia foi pega pelo braço e Ichigo a levou para fora da quadra.

A atitude do rapaz arrancou suspiros de algumas das garotas, que nitidamente formavam casal entre eles há muito tempo, exceto Tatsuki que parecia confusa, ainda mais ao observar Inoue. A volumosa ruiva estava perplexa ao ver Ichigo saindo assim com Rukia.

Eles chegaram ao vestiário aonde Rukia, não tendo mais que fazer o tipo que fazia para seus amigos na escola, rebelou-se, forçando o braço para sair do domínio de Ichigo. Como o rapaz não queria machucá-la a soltou.

- Que está fazendo? - gritou.

- Que palhaçada é essa? - o rapaz, nitidamente irritado, questionou.

- O quê? - ela exclamou. - Do que está falando?

- Por que está toda com essa cara borrada aí, está parecendo mais um palhaço!

Rukia sentiu o peito doer no mesmo instante em que Ichigo pronunciava essas palavras. Doeu. Ela não conseguiu ter forças para responder, como se o golpe desferido por ele tivesse sido forte demais para que ela pudesse reagir.

- Quem foi que fez você ficar assim? Nem parece gente... Se as garotas fizeram isso com você e aceitou achando que foram legais, pode cair na real. Quiseram rir da sua cara de palhaço!

E Ichigo deu as costas à garota que, sem saber como reagir, sentou-se no banco próximo.

Ele virou-se e então a fitou com os olhos castanhos quase que evitando encará-la. A cabeça estava baixa, mas viu pequenas linhas úmidas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota, apesar de ainda tentar manter a pose ríspida.

- Ru... Rukia... - ele chamou.

Ela nada disse. Ichigo pôde ouvir o choro baixinho da garota misturado a um gemido.

Sentiu-se péssimo. Por causa de um ciúme infundado tinha a ofendido daquela maneira.

- Rukia! - ele a chamou.

Assim que se aproximou, Rukia se levantou, afastando-se.

Ela foi até a pia do vestiário e encarou-se no espelho. A maquiagem ainda estava lá mas as lágrimas haviam borrado um pouco do rímel, fazendo-o escorrer pela pele rubra pelo blush.

Ainda vendo seu reflexo, ela viu pelo espelho o rapaz em suas costas.

Assim que o viu, Rukia pousou a mão sobre a torneira e a girou. Apoiou-se a pia de mármore e começou a lavar o rosto. Ichigo observou frustrado com sua atitude.

Assim que terminou, ela pegou a toalha estendida ao lado da pia. Ichigo ainda tentou segurar seu braço, mas ela se foi sem dizer nada. Apesar de ter secado o rosto, ele ainda permanecia molhado devido as lágrimas que ainda permaneciam.

- Droga, Rukia. - Ichigo resmungou quando ela saiu. - Sou um idiota mesmo. – concluiu.

Ela não tinha mais disposição para nada. Decidiu não voltar para a aula. Se soubesse que aceitar aquilo vindo de Inoue lhe causaria tanto problemas...

Sabia que não parecia uma palhaça, mas Ichigo não gostava dela, não a via como uma mulher. Era só como mais uma nakama.

Chegou cedo a casa e deu a desculpa quando Yuzu a questionou de que não se sentia muito bem. A menina, sempre tão jeitosa, preparou um bom almoço para Rukia e a ofereceu na hora da refeição, mas essa não respondeu quando a chamou. Trancou-se no quarto de Ichigo, lançando-se na cama dele.

Rukia chorou como nunca chorou antes. De uma maneira que ela não havia sentido jamais a dor que a causara aquelas lágrimas. Ichigo não a amava, não se sentia atraído por ela. Na verdade, depois do que aconteceu, ela só constatou que ele a odiava depois de ter sido tão maltratada por ele.

Eventualmente, cansada pelo dia e pelo choro, ela adormeceu.

Isso fez com que ela não ouvisse quando Ichigo chegou.

O rapaz foi direto ao quarto. Estava preocupado com Rukia. Chegou a pensar que ela havia voltado para a Soul Society, atitude normal quando ela estava de TPM e brigavam por qualquer coisa. Quando abriu a porta do quarto, aliviou-se, chegando a levar uma mão ao peito. Lá viu a garota, o que o levou a suspirar profundamente.

Ichigo ficou a observar Rukia. A maquiagem agora estava borrada em seu rosto, era nítido o quanto ela havia chorado, mas mesmo assim ainda permanecia linda. Suspirou, sentindo a culpa de ter dito palavras tão duras a Rukia. Como foi capaz de magoá-la tanto?

Ele lembrou-se do que havia trazido e rapidamente voltou à mochila que deixou sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha. Abriu o compartimento e tirou um pequeno chappy de pelúcia. Também da mochila ele tirou um pequeno bilhete e o colocou espetado ao chappy. Voltou a cama. Ele a observava e sutilmente ousou em acariciar o rosto dela, ainda estava úmido.

- Baka. Você é linda. Mas fico com ciúmes... - ele corou enquanto sussurrava.

Passou a ponta dos dedos sob os olhos de Rukia, secando as poucas gotículas que ainda sobravam.

Ela se arrepiou com o toque dele e com um gemido baixinho abriu os olhos.

Pouco a pouco Ichigo ganhou foco em sua visão, turva pela mistura de rímel seco e lágrimas.

Assim que o viu, Rukia se levantou em um impulso, sentando-se para levantar. Chegou a fazer menção de sair da cama quando a mão firme de Ichigo prendeu seu pulso.

- ME SOLTA! - gritou.

- NÃO SOLTO! - respondeu Ichigo com a mesma bravura.

- Não quero mais falar com você, idiota! - exclamava.

- Ah, mas isso não será possível. - e a puxou com força, fazendo-a se sentar. - Vai sentar ai para conversarmos!

- Acho que já foi o bastante por hoje!

E quando ela gritou que viu o pequeno chappy que estava segurando, o qual havia sido colocado em seus braços. Ela tentou sorrir um pouco ao vê-lo, mas mais lágrimas vieram.

- Rukia!

Ichigo se ajoelhou, ficando frente a frente a garota sentada em sua cama.

- Me desculpa. - ele pediu. - Você... você é linda. E estava mais ainda arrumada daquele jeito. - Ichigo disse com as bochechas corando e os olhos evitando cruzar os dela.

"_Don't go changing, to try and please me_

_Não vá mudar, tentando me satisfazer_

_You never let me down before_

_Você nunca me decepcionou antes_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar_

_Não imaginei que você fosse tão parecida_

_And I don't see you anymore_

_E eu não lhe vejo mais_

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble_

_Eu não a deixaria nas horas complicadas_

_We never could have come this far_

_Nós nunca teríamos chegado tão longe assim_

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_

_Eu levei os bons momentos, eu vou levar os maus momentos_

_I'll take you just the way you are_

_Eu te levarei do jeito que você é..."_

- Baka! Pensei que gostasse de mim... - ela foi dizendo sem pensar.

- Mas eu gosto de você!

E ao dizer isso, os dois coraram. Ichigo virou novamente o rosto hesitando encará-la.

Fiquei com ciumes. Os garotos começaram a reparar em você... - ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. - Você estava linda, mas confesso que te maltratei. Sou um estúpido. Me senti mal quando vi todos reparando em você. - ele revelou.

Rukia piscou, ainda engolindo um pouco do choro.

- Me perdoa, baixinha.

_"... Don't go trying some new fashion_

_Não vá tentar algum novo visual_

_Don't change the color of your hair_

_Não mude a cor do seu cabelo_

_You always have my unspoken passion_

_Você sempre tem minha paixão não dita_

_Although I might not seem to care_

_Apesar de poder parecer que eu não ligue..."_

E Ichigo finalmente tomou coragem de encará-la.

Os dois ficaram a se fitar por um longo tempo. Rukia ainda sentia os joelhos tremerem, mas não sabia se era ela ou as mãos de Ichigo, sobre suas pernas, que tremiam.

Ela sentiu um aperto em seu peito e as batidas de seu coração acelerar. Ichigo passou uma das mãos pelo rosto fino e delicado da garota. Como era linda, pensou.

- Te amo, baka! - sussurrou ele ao se aproximar.

Os rostos estavam tão próximos que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele. Estava descompassada, sentiu. Quente. Os dedos de Ichigo dançaram em seu rosto a fazendo se arrepiar até que os lábios suaves do rapaz encobriram os seus.

Suavemente, ele roçou a boca sobre a dela. Tentava sentir cada sabor que aqueles lábios maravilhosos tinham. Ela segurou aqueles braços fortes e firmes, temendo uma aproximação maior. Sua mente não conseguia processar bem o que estava acontecendo e a forma como Ichigo se reclinava sobre seu corpo e foi a deitando em sua cama não levava a um bom caminho... Levava a um ótimo caminho. Ele a fez soltá-lo e ele a abraçou. Ela sentiu o calor de ser envolvida em seus braços. Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha enquanto ele a deitava em sua cama. Ichigo apoiou-se com um dos braços sobre a cama e com o outro ainda envolvia a cintura de Rukia.

"_...I don't want clever conversation_

_Eu não quero conversas fáceis_

_I never want to work that hard_

_Eu nunca quis trabalhar tanto assim_

_I just want someone that I can talk to_

_Eu só quero alguém que eu possa falar_

_I want you just the way you are._

_Eu te quero da maneira que você é..."_

Ela sentia a língua invasiva do rapaz saborear todo o interior de seus lábios, explorando cada ponto.

Separaram-se apenas para recuperar o fôlego e, assustada, Rukia viu Ichigo debruçado sobre seu corpo, as pernas dela abertas sob a saia de pregas entrelaçadas com as dele. Corou, tentando soltar-se.

- ICHIGO! - gritou.

- Que foi? - o rapaz indagou confuso.

- Olha como estamos! - ela explicou, envergonhada.

- Não foi bom? - perguntou ele com um sorriso safado em seu rosto.

- Idiota! - gritou ela irritada com o atrevimento dele.

- Acha que se eu não te achasse linda faria isso com você? - perguntou.

Rukia corou novamente, virando-se para o lado oposto da cama, hesitando encará-lo.

- Baka! Quando for se maquiar, faça isso para mim! - reclamou Ichigo, levantando-se.

- Mas eu fiz! - retrucou.

- Hm?

- A Inoue disse que as meninas se arrumavam para serem notadas pelos garotos que elas querem namorar...

Ichigo achou fofo ver Rukia tão tímida lhe explicando.

- Baka. Não tem que se emperiquitar toda para chamar minha atenção. Você sozinha, sem nada, já chama a minha atenção o suficiente.

"_...I need to know that you will always be_

_Eu preciso que saiba que você sempre será_

_The same old someone that I knew_

_O mesmo velho alguém que eu conheci_

_What will it take till you believe in me_

_O que irá demorar até que você acredite em mim_

_The way that I believe in you._

_Da maneira que eu acredito em você..."_

Ele saiu do quarto, desabotoando a blusa do uniforme, em direção ao banheiro.

Rukia permaneceu sem dizer nada. Ficou pensativa e encabulada até. Chegou a pensar que era um sonho tê-lo beijado daquela maneira quando então pegou o chappy em suas mãos e viu que havia um bilhetinho escrito nele.

Abriu o papel de tons pastéis bem fechado e então leu que Ichigo havia escrito com letras ocidentais.

Ficou sem entender um pouco quando conseguiu ler melhor. Era o último verso de uma canção:

_"I said I love you and that's forever_

_Eu disse que eu te amo e isso é para sempre_

_And this I promise from the heart_

_E isso eu prometo de coração_

_I could not love you any better_

_Eu não poderia te amar melhor_

_I love you just the way you are._

_Eu te amo do jeito que você é"_

Rukia sorriu. Não teve dúvidas de como Ichigo realmente era um idiota, aquele que ela tanto amava. Aquele que era tão sensível ao ponto de escrever aquilo para ela. De sentir-se culpado por sentir ciúmes. Ele a amava da maneira que ela realmente era.

* * *

><p>E então, o que acharam?<p>

Uma droga? Bonitinha? Não importa se for bom ou ruim, deixem reviews, ok?

A idéia dessa fic foi extremamente estranha. Estava eu me maquiando um dia e notei como nós, garotas, nos arrumamos mais quando sabemos que vamos nos encontrar com quem amamos e vi como várias vezes nos ferramos por conts disso, já que meu rímel estava grudado nos cílios. XD

Essa fic é dedicada ao meu noivo Jorge André, meu amor, meu Ichigo, que me ama da maneira que eu sou. Espero que vocês também tenham uma pessoa que as/os ame da maneira que são!


End file.
